In the many and varied recreational pursuits, including sporting activities, touring camping, and the like, there is a need to transport equipment and accessories used during recreation. Structures typically used for transporting recreational equipment and accessories include a variety of load carriers such as luggage racks, ski racks, bicycle racks and small item storage racks, for example. Load carriers mounted on roof, rear and side panel surfaces of transporting vehicles, for example, include rails, frames and rack pipes or bars, held by retainers including detachable connectors exemplified by bolts, screws and adjustable clamps.
Known clamping devices use brackets including apertures or shaped claw-like elements for insertion of rack pipes or rods with sliding capability of the clamping devices to a required position before adjusting a securing device to hold the clamp in position. An exemplary automotive luggage rack, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,278, has a pair of side rails extending parallel to one another and supported above the vehicle roof in stanchions at opposite ends of the side rails. One or more cross rails is provided between the side rails passing through cross rail end fittings that encircle the side rails so that the cross rail can be moved longitudinally of the side rails. The cross rail end fittings have rotatable retainers to secure the cross rails to the side rails. Disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,275,320 and 5,419,479 also describe a roof luggage carrier for an automotive vehicle. The carrier includes a pair of rails running the length of the vehicle and at least one transverse carrier extending between the rails. A clamping device at each end of the carrier clamps the respective rail. The clamping device includes a support jaw held stationary on the carrier and positioned on the side of the rail toward the outer side of the vehicle. An adjustable screw moves the clamping jaw against the rail.
In previously known devices it is possible to release the clamping devices to allow separation of carrier racks (or rods, pipes, etc.) from rails to which they are attached. It appears, however, that separation of parts requires tools for loosening screws or bolts, or further action to withdraw carrier racks or rods or pipes from openings or eyelets associated with the clamping devices.
Considering the need to overcome deficiencies of known designs for structures used for transporting recreational equipment, the present invention has been developed to alleviate these drawbacks by providing an accessory mounting system including a single action quick-release clamping device. Enhancements and benefits are presented in greater detail with respect to the present invention in the description that follows.